Did I Know You?
by finesta
Summary: Apakah kalian tidak kaget jika ada anak laki-laki, terlebih tidak kalian kenal sama sekali, terbaring dengan muka polos tepat di samping kalian?/AU./Warning inside./Twoshot./Complete./2nd chapter dedicated for SHDL!/RnR?
1. Chapter 1

"_Hinata…"_

_**Si-siapa kamu?**_

"_Janjimu―jangan lupakan janjimu, Hinata." _

_**Tu-tunggu! Janji? Janji apa? A-aku tidak ingat.**_

"_Janjimu, HInata."_

_**E-eh? Siapa kau sebenarnya? Apakah aku mengenalmu?**_

"_Ingatlah janjimu―karena aku akan segera menjemputmu, Hinata."_

_**Tu-tunggu dulu―kumohon beritahu aku sesuatu tentangmu, mungkin setelah itu aku bisa mengingatmu.**_

"_Sampai jumpa, Hinata. Nantikanlah kedatanganku."_

.

.

.

**Disclaimer**: Sampai sekarang Naruto dkk masih milik Masashi Kishimoto.

**Genre**: Romance ― Semi-Supernatural

**Rated**: T (untuk amannya)

**Warning**: _Crack-pair_, AU, OOC, miss-typo(s), bahasa semi-baku, diksi abal, dan setumpuk kesalahan lainnya. Sedikit banyak terinspirasi setelah baca _Good Luck Hijiri_-nya Natsumi Ando. DLDR! Author sudah memperingatkan, lho.

**AN**: This fic & this chapter special for Ebi-chan, Happy birthday ya! Maaf cuma bisa kasih ini^^ Buat readers, enjoy this fic!

.

.

.

"Tu-tunggu! Hah… hah…"

Lagi-lagi mimpi itu. Janji sepenting apakah sampai-sampai aku harus terbangun dengan mimpi yang sama setiap pagi? Aku sama sekali tak mengingatnya. Ah iya! Sebaiknya aku bergegas, jika tidak―

"GYAAA!"

Hah? Kalian kaget kenapa aku berteriak histeris begitu? Jawabannya―apakah kalian tidak kaget jika ada anak laki-laki, terlebih tidak kalian kenal sama sekali, terbaring dengan muka polos tepat di sampingmu? Yah, kuakui anak ini lumayan tampan sih, rambut hitam jabriknya juga lucu. Tapi… tetap saja 'kan―ini kamarku, kok dia bisa ada di sini sih? Apa? Kalian senang? Huh, sepertinya aku mulai gila, lupakan saja.

_Braakkk…_

"Hinata, ada apa berteriak seperti itu?" kulihat Neji-niisan membuka―lebih tepatnya membanting―pintu kamarku dengan kasar, tak ketinggalan pula bertanya dengan nada super panik begitu. Dibelakangnya, ada Hanabi yang mengikuti.

"Iya neesan. Ada apa?" tambah Hanabi, adikku satu-satunya.

"Ehm―i-itu―" duh, bicara yang jelas Hinata, kenapa malah gugup begitu. "A-ada anak laki-laki asing di tempat tidurku," jawabku gugup. Wajahku―pasti tak terdefinisikan betapa anehnya saat ini.

"Apa―? Wah… kawaii ne~" sahut Hanabi. Hhh… Hanabi kok malah girang begitu sih? Bukannya ikut prihatin akan nasibku ini.

"Hah? Yang benar, Hinata? Mana-mana? Sini biar niisan tendang keluar lewat jendela!"

Lain Hanabi, lain juga Neji-niisan. Reaksi dia pasti bakal begini―langsung emosi. Kalau sudah begini, Neji-niisan berubah menyeramkan. Hiiiyy…

"Di-di sana―" tunjukku tanpa menoleh ke sana―ke tempat di mana kulihat anak laki-laki asing itu.

"Neesan, di tempat tidurmu gak ada siapa-siapa kok," teriak Hanabi.

"E-eh? Tidak ada? Ma-masa sih?"

_Deg!_

Aku tak percaya. Ke mana perginya anak-laki-laki-asing-yang-lumayan-tampan itu? Apa mungkin yang tadi itu―hantu?

"Huaaa―jangan-jangan yang tadi itu hantu? Aku benar-benar melihat ada orang di situ kok tadi―" ucapku histeris. Aku bahkan sempat memperhatikan wajahnya walau sebentar, tambahku dalam hati.

"Ah, neesan pasti salah lihat. Mungkin neesan sedang bermimpi saat itu. Sudahlah, lupakan saja neesan," ujar Hanabi yang mencoba menenangkanku.

"Lebih baik kau bersiap-siap, Hinata. Kami akan menunggumu di meja makan. Ayo, Hanabi!"

"Hai, Neji-niisan."

Neji-niisan dan Hanabi sudah keluar dari kamarku. Sekarang tinggal aku sendirian. Haaa―semoga saja tidak ada kejadian aneh lagi. Lebih baik aku mandi dan bersiap berangkat ke sekolah.

.

.

.

"Neji-niisan, Hanabi, aku berangkat~!"

Namaku Hinata Hyuuga, aku mempunyai rambut hitam sepungggung dan mata sewarna lavender―khas keluarga Hyuuga. Sekarang aku duduk di kelas 3 Senior High School yang berarti usiaku sudah 17 tahun dan akan lulus sekolah tahun ini. Sekarang, aku sedang berjalan menuju sekolahku, Konoha SHS. Aku memang suka berangkat ke sekolah dengan berjalan kaki karena letak Konoha SHS memang dekat dari rumahku. Selain itu, udara pagi musim gugur memang selalu jadi kesukaanku. Begitu menyejukkan. Dedaunan yang mulai berguguran pun menambah anggun jalanan kota Konoha.

Sedikit lagi, dan aku akan sampai di depan gerbang Konoha SHS. Namun, sebelum itu aku harus melewati sebuah pohon besar yang sudah ada sejak berpuluh-puluh tahun yang lalu. Pohon besar yang pastilah sudah sangat tua itu terkenal akan keangkerannya. Teman-temanku bilang, pohon itu ada penunggunya. Hiiiyy―aku kok jadi merinding gini sih?

"Hinata… Hinata…"

Deg!

Si-siapa itu yang memanggilku? Suaranya… dari arah pohon besar itu. Karena penasaran, dengan perlahan aku mendongakkan kepalaku ke atas―ke arah pohon besar itu. Ternyata… tepat di batang pohon yang paling besar itu, aku melihat―

"KYAAA~ di-dia 'kan anak laki-laki yang ada di tempat tidurku tadi pagi!"

Kubekap mulutku. Tanpa sadar aku jadi berteriak begitu, habis refleks sih. Kulihat cowok itu tetap menatapku dan malah memanggil namaku lagi. Oh ya! Dia―tahu namaku dari mana?

"Ka-kamu… Ah―"

Pasti ini semua hanya perasaanku saja. Aku pasti hanya berkhayal, ya 'kan? Lupa kejadian ini maupun yang tadi pagi. Lupakan, Hinata. Aku hanya harus melangkah ke arah gerbang sekolah yang tinggal beberapa langkah lagi dan jangan lihat ke arah pohon itu lagi. Ya! Harus begitu!

_Tap... tap… tap…_

"Ohayou, Hinata~"

"To-tolong jangan ganggu a―eeh? Naruto-kun? O-ohayou."

"Hey, kau kenapa Hinata? Apa ada yang mengganggumu? Sini biar aku beri pelajaran! Hehehe."

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa kok, Naruto-kun. Aku tadi hanya sedang―umm―menghafal naskah drama. Ah, i-iya benar begitu kok, Naruto-kun. Ti-tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, maaf merepotkanmu," ujarku gugup. Huh, hampir saja. Kenapa aku bisa kelepasan bicara seperti itu sih? Untung saja aku punya alasan tentang naskah drama itu. Lagipula, sepertinya Naruto-kun tidak akan bertanya lebih lanjut.

"Oh begitu, hahaha. Biasa saja, Hinata. Jangan meminta maaf seperti itu, kau 'kan tidak salah apa-apa," jeda sebentar. "Oh ya―nanti sore datang ya ke pertandingan sepak bola antara Konoha SHS _versus_ Suna SHS! Aku bakal main, lho!" ajak Naruto-kun dengan semangat berlipat ganda.

"Nanti sore ya? Ba-baik. Aku akan datang. Naruto-kun," jawabku. Diajak Naruto-kun secara langsung nonton penampilannya nanti, sudah pasti aku akan datang.

"Bagus! Pokoknya kau harus datang, Hinata. Jangan sampai tidak ya!"

I-ini? Aku tak salah lihat 'kan? Naruto-kun terlihat ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun ragu-ragu. Tumben sekali.

"Ehm―setelah pertandingan aku juga akan memberi kejutan untuk seseorang. Dukung aku ya! Hinata, aku ke kelas duluan ya. Dah."

Naruto-kun melambaikan tangannya padaku, namun aku tetap diam. Apa katanya tadi? Mau memberi kejutan untuk seseorang? Siapa ya? Apa mungkin aku? Ah, tidak-tidak. Kalau itu aku, mengapa Naruto malah minta dukunganku? Sudah pasti Naruto-kun akan memberikan kejutan untuk Haruno Sakura―gadis berambut sewarna bunga sakura dan memiliki mata hijau emerald yang indah. Dari apa yang sering kudengar, Naruto-kun memang punya perasaan khusus pada Sakura-chan. Lagian mana mungkin Naruto-kun suka padaku, jangan banyak berharap Hinata.

Ya, sejujurnya aku memang suka Naruto-kun. Habisnya, dia itu enerjik banget sih, tanpa sadar sifatnya jadi tertular padaku. Aku itu dulunya anak yang pemalu, namun sejak kenal Naruto-kun, aku jadi bisa lebih membuka diriku terhadap orang lain. Hasilnya, teman-teman pun mulai mengenalku dan tidak menganggapku aneh lagi. Makanya, aku suka membawakan camilan untukku sebagai tanda terima kasihku. Aku hanya berharap bisa lebih dekat dengan Naruto-kun.

.

.

.

"Ohayou, Tenten~"

Sesampainya di kelas, aku menyapa Tenten yang terlihat sedang berdiri memegangi kepalanya. Tenten itu temanku sejak kecil. Dulu, kami bertiga―aku, Tenten, dan Neji-niisan―sering bermain bersama. Namun karena sibuk ikut lomba karate, sekarang Tenten jadi jarang main ke rumahku. Padahal dulu hampir tiap hari Tenten ke rumahku. Kadang sekadar mampir atau menanyakan keadaan Neji-niisan. Jangan salah, Tenten yang tomboy ini dulu naksir berat sama Neji-niisan, lho! Sepertinya pun masih suka sampai sekarang. Dasar Tenten―keras kepala sekali.

"Eh? Kok mukamu suram begitu sih?" tanyaku. Aku baru sadar, ada yang berbeda dari diri Tenten.

"Ohayou, Hinata. Ah, entahlah. Saat sampai di sekolah, aku merasa kepalaku pusing dan badanku terasa berat. Haa―"

Kuperhatikan Tenten. Memang sih, kurasakan hawa di sekitar Tenten agak aneh. Ada apa ya?

"Aku ke klinik aja deh, Hinata. Mungkin nanti bisa lebih baik," ujar Tenten.

"Tu-tunggu dulu, Tenten. Aku antar, ya?" kutepuk pundaknya, agar ia berhenti berjalan dan mau menungguku.

_Deg._ Perasaan apa ini?

"Lho? Perasaanku jadi enak begini. Badanku juga sudah lebih ringan. Senangnya~" ucap Tenten ceria, sifatnya sudah kembali seperti semula. Berbanding terbalik dengan tadi.

"Wah―masa sih, Tenten? Secepat itukah?"

"Iya, aku merasa lebih segar dan lebih bersemangat!" ucapnya sambil mengepalkan tangan kanannya ke atas, mirip sekali dengan Lee-san―teman karate-nya yang penuh semangat itu. Mungkin Tenten sudah tertular dengan Lee-san akibat terlalu sering bersama. Jangan-jangan―Tenten sudah berpindah haluan ke Lee-san? Hihihi, memikirkannya membuatku tanpa sadar tertawa pelan.

"Eh? Kamu kenapa, Hinata? Tertawa sendiri seperti itu, ck. Apa ada yang salah denganku?" tanya Tenten, sepertinya dia kebingungan. Lihat saja, dia memeriksa setiap _inchi _tubuhnya seakan-akan memang ada yang aneh dengannya. Sungguh, aku malah jadi tertawa lepas melihatnya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Tenten. Duh, ekpresimu tadi itu yang bikin aku tertawa. Aku ikut senang Tenten bisa semangat lagi," ujarku seraya tersenyum manis untuknya.

"Oh begitu. Asuma-sensei sudah datang tuh, ayo lekas duduk!" ajak Tenten, menarikku menuju tempat duduk kami berdua.

Kudaratkan tubuhku ke tempat dudukku. Tapi… perasaan ini―kok rasanya kepalaku jadi pusing? Badanku juga terasa berat. Haa… lemas sekali. Gawat! Masa penyakit Tenten pindah ke tubuhku sih? Eeehh? Mikir apa sih aku ini, ck.

"Hinata Hyuuga, kenapa melamun? Soal nomor 3 apa jawabannya?" tanya Asuma-sensei. Duh… aku tak sadar sedang melamun. Jadi ditegur Asuma-sensei deh. Huh, perasaan ini mengganggu saja sih.

"Ba-baik, sensei. Jawabannya… ehm…"

"Ya? Berapa jawabannya?" sahut Asuma-sensei tak sabar.

_Deg!_

"Huh? Pentingkah itu, sensei? Buang-buang waktu saja. Apa pentingnya belajar logaritma? Tidak akan berguna di masa depan."

"Apa kau bilang?" tanya Asuma-sensei―raut wajahnya menampakkan kekesalan.

"Sensei juga, lebih baik cepat berhenti merokok. Sudah siap mati ya, sensei?"

"Kauuu…!" teriak Asuma-sensei dengan nada tinggi. Beyonce? Kalah telak.

"E-eh? Sa-sa-saya…" jawabku dengan panik. Aduh, aku ini bicara apa sih! Kenapa jadi begini? Aku 'kan gak bermaksud bicara kayak begitu. Asuma-sensei pasti marah besar. Tamat sudah nasibku.

"Keterlaluan…! Hinata Hyuuga, keluar kelas sekarang juga!" teriaknya keras. Mungkin kelas sebelah pun bisa mendengar suara teriakannya itu.

.

.

.

"Ahahaha… tadi itu benar-benar hebat, Hinata," tawa Tenten dengan merangkul pundakku.

"Ja-jangan tertawa, Tenten. Tadi itu aku bener-bener gak ngerti kenapa bisa bicara kayak gitu. Aku memang pernah mikir tentang hal itu sih, tapi aku mana berani bicara langsung di hadapan Asuma-sensei. Hiiy…" gidikku ngeri.

"Kau ini ada-ada saja, Hinata. Kelakuanmu tadi benar-benar dijadikan bahan gosip oleh teman sekelas, lho. Tak disangka putri sulung Hyuuga yang pemalu bisa berkata seperti itu. Haha…"

"Benarkah? A-ah, sudahlah. Jangan menggodaku terus," rajukku setengah memelas.

Ya, di sinilah aku. Berjalan pulang dengan Tenten yang tak henti-hentinya menertawakan tindakan super-ajaibku di kelas tadi. Jangankan mereka, aku pun tak menyangka kenapa bisa berbicara sampai seperti itu ke Asuma-sensei―guru tergalak se-Konoha SHS. Ugh, pasti Asuma-sensei jadi benci banget sama aku. Hari ini nasibku buruk sekali.

_Bruuukkk…_

"Hinata? Eeh maaf ya, kamu tak apa 'kan?" ujar seseorang di depanku―orang yang kutabrak barusan.

"Na-Naruto-kun? I-iya, aku baik kok. Harusnya aku yang minta maaf, a-aku yang kurang memperhatikan jalan sehingga nabrak Naruto-kun," ujarku pelan sambil menundukkan wajahku. Kenapa? Karena―wajahku pasti merah banget. Malu campur seneng. Bayangin aja, aku lagi asik-asiknya mikirin teori super-gak-penting di otakku, terus gak sengaja nabrak orang. Cowok pula. Dan lagi―dia itu Naruto-kun. Iya! Cowok populer yang itu―yang jago banget main sepak bola.

Haduh, rasanya nabrak orang yang kamu suka itu kayak… kayak apa ya? Ehm… balon meletus di jantungmu? Hiperbolis deh, tapi ya emang semacem itulah. Rasanya susah dijabarin sama kata-kata. Wong liat muka tampannya aja udah bahagia banget, gimana kalo kita ada di pelukannya dia coba? Pasti―pasti apa hayo? Ngawur deh pikirannya.

"Hinata. Ayo ke lapangan! Udah rame lho. Pertandingannya juga sebentar lagi mulai," ajak Naruto-kun. Eh? Suara Naruto-kun yang bersemangat lantas menghapuskan khayalan tingkat tinggi yang sejenak mampir di benakku.

_Deg… _

"Pertandingan sepak bola ya? Malas, ah. Pasti di sana bakal bosen banget."

"E―eh? Yah, wajar sih. Anak cewek kebanyakan pasti malas kalau diajak nonton pertandingan macam begitu. Kalau kamu juga berpikir begitu… baiklah. Hehehe," ujar Naruto sambil mengacak rambut pirangnya serta memamerkan cengiran khasnya.

"A-aku… maksudku―" kata-kataku terputus. Lagi-lagi, kenapa sih aku ini? "Ma-maaf," lanjutku sambil menundukkan badan.

Kulangkahkan kedua kakiku dengan cepat menjauhi Naruto-kun. Tak kuhiraukan panggilan cemas dari Naruto-kun ataupun derap langkap kaki Tenten yang mencoba mengejarku. Di otakku berputar-putar berbagai pertanyaan akan sikapku hari ini. Kenapa? Kenapa aku terus bicara hal yang menyakitkan orang lain? Aku merasa tidak enak pada mereka. Pasti mereka kecewa akan sikapku ini.

Aku semakin mempercepat langkahku hingga―

_Duk…_

"A-aduh," rintihku menahan sakit di bahuku. Tanpa sengaja aku pun menabrak orang lagi, semoga saja hal buruk tidak akan terjadi lagi kali ini.

Kubungkukkan badanku ke arah orang itu dan berkata, "Ma-maaf. A-aku tidak sengaja."

Saat menegakkan badan, kupertajam indra penglihatanku saat bertemu pandang dengan orang di hadapanku ini―orang yang kutabrak barusan. Orang ini… dia 'kan―anak laki-laki yang tadi pagi! Kok bisa ada di sini? Apa mungkin dia mengikutiku terus? Apa sih mau dia? Jangan-jangan―

Saat aku sibuk berkutat dengan pikiranku tadi, tanpa sadar aku melangkah mundur secara perlahan. Jarak antara aku dan anak itu lumayan jauh. Namun, posisi itu tak bertahan lama karena sekarang kulihat dia malah melangkah makin dekat ke arahku.

Karena panik aku pun berteriak, "KYAAA!"

"Ssstt… diam!" ujarnya. Dia malah membekap mulutku dengan tangannya, membuatku tak bisa bernafas selama seper-sekian detik. "santailah sedikit. Kau ini berisik," lanjutnya lagi.

Datar. Nada bicaranya datar sekali, sama sekali tak ada ekspresi di wajahnya. Tatapan matanya pun tak kalah dingin, begitu mengintimidasiku. Neji-niisan~ Hanabi~ tolong aku~! Kukatupkan kedua tanganku di dada. Kami-sama~ lindungilah hambamu yang lemah ini.

Namun, ekspresi datarnya tak bertahan lama, karena yang kudengar malah seperti ini, "Kau―kenapa tampangmu jadi aneh begitu?" ucapnya bingung. Ugh, kau itu yang aneh―dasar laki-laki aneh! Mengganggu hidup tentramku saja. Sayangnya aku hanya bisa mengumpat dalam hati, hei―masih ingat kalau aku ini putri sulung Hyuuga yang pemalu 'kan? Baguslah kalau kalian ingat.

Sekejap tampang anak laki-laki itu berubah serius. Ugh, raut wajahnya cepat sekali berubah-ubah sih, kalau dia melamar jadi aktor film pasti sang produser akan langsung menerimanya.

"Hinata―kamu itu… dirasuki roh jahat," ucapnya.

"Hah?" sahutku bingung. Apa sih maksud anak ini? Jangan-jangan―semua hal aneh yang terjadi padaku hari ini gara-gara anak ini?

"Oi―kau dengar aku tidak sih?" ujarnya sinis. Sepertinya dia mulai kesal akan tanggapan satu-kata-tidak-pentingku tadi.

_Duk…_

Kudorong tubuh anak laki-laki itu agar menjauh dariku. Aku tidak percaya akan kata-katanya barusan, pasti dia hanya bercanda. Ta-tapi… yang membuatku bingung, kenapa dia bisa ada di kamarku tadi pagi? Ah, sudah kuduga. Semenjak kemunculannya di tempat tidurku 'kan aku jadi mengalami hal-hal yang menganehkan. Jadi, sudah bisa dipastikan anak laki-laki inilah sumber dari segala kesialanku hari ini.

"Hei-hei! Kenapa malah mendorongku? Aku kan bermaksud baik!" teriaknya. Masa bodoh, aku tak peduli. Aku harus segera menjauh darinya, tak peduli ke mana pun itu.

"Hinata! Kembali! Jangan ke sana!" teriaknya sayup-sayup di telingaku. "di sana ada pohon besar itu!" lanjutnya panik. Oh, jadi… tanpa sadar aku malah berlari ke arah pohon itu.

E―eh? Tiba-tiba angin berhembus kencang di sekelilingku. Memang sih sekarang musim gugur, pasti banyak angin yang berhembus kencang, tapi kali ini― "Kyaaa… a-apa ini? Ke-kenapa begini?" teriakku panik. Anginnya terasa berbeda, terasa lebih mencekam. Perasaan apa ini? Aku sungguh takut…

"Toloongg!"

"Ck―" decaknya kesal. Sejak kapan anak laki-laki itu ada di dekatku? Seingatku tadi dia berada jauh di belakangku. "gawat! Kalau begini bisa kacau," serunya panik. Suara anak laki-laki itu terdengar―khawatir? Mungkinkah?

"Hinata, perasaanmu… telah kusampaikan. Berterimakasihlah padaku…" desis seseorang di telingaku, suaranya seperti―bocah perempuan? A-apa? Kuberanikan diriku untuk menoleh ke samping dan―

"KYAAA!" teriakku histeris. Tepat di sampingku―bagian pundakku―bergelayut sesosok gadis kecil berambut hitam panjang. Demi apapun! Aku takut sekali. Siapa pun, tolonglah aku…

TBC

.

.

.

**AN: **Akhirnya chapter ini rilis juga! Setelah mendekam di flashdisk selama kurang-lebih 4 bulan ck, betah juga ya dia (?) Ehem awalnya sih rada minder juga jadinya gak dipublish dulu, tapi… mencoba gak ada salahnya kan? So… mind to review?


	2. Chapter 2

"Toloongg!"

"Ck―" decaknya kesal. Sejak kapan anak laki-laki itu ada di dekatku? Seingatku tadi dia berada jauh di belakangku. "gawat! Kalau begini bisa kacau," serunya panik. Suara anak laki-laki itu terdengar―khawatir? Mungkinkah?

"Hinata, perasaanmu… telah kusampaikan. Berterimakasihlah padaku…" desis seseorang di telingaku, suaranya seperti―bocah perempuan? A-apa?! Kuberanikan diriku untuk menoleh ke samping dan―

"KYAAA!" teriakku histeris. Tepat di sampingku―bagian pundakku―bergelayut sesosok gadis kecil berambut hitam panjang. Demi apapun! Aku takut sekali. Siapa pun, tolonglah aku…

.

.

.

**Disclaimer**: Sampai sekarang Naruto dkk masih milik Masashi Kishimoto.

**Genre**: Romance ― Semi-Supernatural

**Rated**: T (untuk amannya)

**Warning**: _Crack-pair_, AU, super-OOC, miss-typo(s), bahasa semi-baku, diksi abal, dan setumpuk kesalahan lainnya. Sedikit banyak terinspirasi setelah baca _Good Luck Hijiri_-nya Natsumi Ando. DLDR! Author sudah memperingatkan, lho.

**AN**: This chapter special for Icha-chan, Happy birthday ya! Maaf cuma bisa kasih ini^^ This chapter also dedicated for SHDL! Happy SHDL! Buat readers, enjoy this fic!

.

.

.

"Sial! Kalau begini terus, hatimu akan dikuasai," umpat anak laki-laki berambut hitam itu. "Hinata, percayalah padaku!" ucapnya tegas sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke hadapanku.

Aku terdiam. Bingung.

"Ayo genggam tanganku!" lanjutnya, sedikit kesal karena aku hanya diam saja.

Tangan ini… kenapa sepertinya aku mengenalnya tangan ini? Adegan ini… sebelumnya ini pernah terjadi padaku.

.

.

.

**Flashback**

"Ti-tidak. Aku tidak mau ikut lagi. Hentikan saja!" rengekku.

Saat ini aku sedang berada di ruang tengah kediaman Hyuuga bersama Tenten dan Neji-niisan. Mereka sedari tadi memaksaku ikut permainan konyol ini. _Truth or Dare_, kalian tahu 'kan? Sekarang giliranku dan dengan bodohnya aku memilih '_Dare_' yang pastinya hal itu akan merugikanku. Ugh, lihatlah… mereka sudah tersenyum mencurigakan begitu.

"Nah, Hinata. Tantangan kali ini…" jeda Tenten dengan raut muka menyebalkan. "Kamu harus masuk ke pekarangan rumah Orochimaru-sama―"

"A-a-apaaa?" potongku cepat.

"Iya! Lalu… jangan lupa ambilkan kami sekuntum mawar hitam yang ada di sana ya," jawab Tenten dengan senyum jahil tetap terpasang di bibirnya.

Tuh kan, benar dugaanku. Pasti tantangan mereka kelewat aneh―dan kejam. Masuk ke pekarangan rumah Orochimaru-sama? Si kakek misterius itu? Oh tidak, nasib buruk pasti akan menghampiriku.

"Ta-tapi―" tolakku. "Dia kan… menyeramkan. Ayolah niisan~ ganti saja ya tantangannya?" bujukku dengan muka memelas.

"Maaf ya, Hinata. Untuk kali ini, kamu memang harus menuruti permintaan kami. Itu kan peraturan permainan ini," ujar Neji-niisan dengan raut muka sedikit menyesal. Ugh, sepertinya dia dipaksa Tenten. Huh―ini pasti ide Tenten, dia memang iseng banget. Senang sekali melihatku menderita.

"Iya. Tidak apa-apa kok, Hinata. Pasti Orochimaru-sama juga sedang mendekam di laboratorium sumpeknya itu," ungkap Tenten, mencoba menyemangatiku. Dasar Tenten, aku tahu pasti kamu hanya ingin terlihat baik di hadapan Neji-niisan 'kan?

"Baiklah, baiklah―tapi… temani aku sampai pagar rumahnya, ya?" pintaku pada mereka.

"Ya, baiklah," ujar Neji-niisan.

Akhirnya kami menuju rumah Orochimaru-sama yang berada tak jauh dari kediaman Hyuuga―sekitar 100 meter. Sesampainya di sana, Tenten dan Neji-niisan menunggu di luar sedangkan aku mengendap-endap masuk ke pekarangan rumahnya dan mengambilkan mawar hitam sesuai permintaan mereka.

_Tap… tap… tap…_

Ah, itu dia! Sebaiknya aku bergegas memetiknya dan segera keluar dari sini.

_Ctek._ Kupetik mawar hitam itu. Awalnya, tidak terjadi-apa-apa. Namun, apa yang selanjutnya terjadi tak begitu jelas. Yang kutahu, tiba-tiba di depanku muncul seorang anak laki-laki―sepertinya seumuran denganku―yang menatap dingin ke arahku.

A-ah siapa dia?

Kulihat sekeliling. Di mana aku ini? Kenapa bukan di pekarangan rumah Orochimaru-sama?

"Siapa kamu?" ucapnya datar. Sedatar tatapannya.

"A-aa-aku―" gagapku. Kenapa aku harus tergagap di saat seperti ini sih?

Belum sempat aku melanjutkan perkataanku, anak itu sudah berkata lagi, "Sebaiknya kamu pulang. Ini bukan duniamu."

Eh? Apa dia bilang? Bukan duniaku? Memang sekarang aku ada di mana? Arghh… kenapa jadi membingungkan seperti ini sih?! "Me-memangnya ini di mana? Kenapa aku bisa ada di sini? Kamu sendiri siapa?" tanyaku bertubi-tubi.

"Tidak usah banyak bertanya. Cepat pergi dari sini!"

"Ta-tapi… bagaimana caranya―?" ucapku bingung.

"Terserah kamu," jawabnya tak acuh.

Ugh, menyebalkan sekali anak ini. Kalau aku tahu caranya, tak mungkin juga 'kan aku bertanya kepadanya. Dasar tidak peka!

"Kumohon―tolong aku," pintaku, sedikit memelas.

Dari ekor mataku, kulihat anak itu tetap menunjukkan wajah tidak peduli. Namun, tiba-tiba dia menyeringai dan menatapku. "Kamu―ingin kutolong?"

"I-iya," jawabku takut-takut.

"Tapi… ada syaratnya," lanjutnya, kembali memasang muka serius.

"Tidak apa! Aku setuju!" ucapku spontan. Ups, memalukan sekali. Aku langsung menundukkan kepalaku dalam-dalam. "ma-maaf. Jadi, apa syaratnya?" tanyaku penasaran. Aku ingin cepat pulang dan bertemu dengan keluargaku.

"Syaratnya… kamu harus mau jadi istriku."

Apa? Istri? Berarti… aku harus menikah dengannya?

"A-apa? Tapi usiaku sekarang 'kan baru 7 tahun," jawabku dengan polosnya.

"Bukan sekarang, bodoh―tapi nanti. Jadi… bagaimana?" tanya anak itu―memastikan keputusanku.

Jadi istrinya? A-ah itu tidak mungkin. Pasti dia hanya bercanda. Sebaiknya aku mengiyakan saja permintaannya, yang penting aku secepatnya pergi dari sini, tapi―

"Ba-baik. Aku akan jadi istrimu, tapi… pulangkan aku dulu," ucapku sedikit gemetar, semoga dia tak menyadarinya.

"Bagus. Kalau begitu… ayo genggam tanganku," ujarnya seraya mengulurkan tangannya ke arahku. Sejenak aku ragu, namun akhirnya kugenggam tangan itu dan selanjutnya―

"Ngh… di mana ini? E-eh?" Kuedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingku. Tempat ini―pekarangan rumah Orochimaru-sama? Berarti… aku sudah kembali? Hah, syukurlah.

"Hinata, aku akan datang 10 tahun lagi. Jangan lupa."

Suara itu―suara anak laki-laki tadi? Mengapa suaranya terdengar sayup-sayup dari mawar hitam yang ada di genggamanku saat ini? Apa jangan-jangan… mawar hitam inilah awal mula semua keanehan yang terjadi padaku barusan? Tidak mungkin. Aku pasti bermimpi―atau imajinasiku berkembang terlalu liar?

.

.

.

Ah, jadi… dia anak laki-laki yang waktu itu? Kukira aku hanya bermimpi.

"Hinata… cepat!" teriaknya panik dengan tangan yang masih terulur padaku. Kugenggam tangan itu. Tangan penyelamatku 10 tahun lalu. Kupercayakan nyawaku padanya―persis seperti dulu.

"Bagus," gumamnya pelan namun entah kenapa terdengar jelas di telingaku.

Setelahnya, kulihat dia berulang kali mengucapkan serentetan kalimat yang tak kumengerti artinya. Tapi―apapun itu, aku merasa harus percaya padanya.

"Kyaaa… ugh!"

Kudengar seseorang berteriak, ah bukan… mungkin itu roh―yang katanya merasuki tubuhku―tadi. Syukurlah, sekarang roh itu sudah keluar dari tubuhku.

"Baguslah. Kamu tak akan bisa nakal lagi," ujar anak laki-laki itu pada roh tadi―tetap dengan nada bicaranya yang datar.

"Uwaaahhh…" tangis roh tadi―yang ternyata berwujud bocah perempuan.

"Jangan pura-pura menangis, roh jahat!" omel anak laki-laki itu. Ugh, apa dia membenci anak kecil, maksudku, roh berwujud anak kecil? Tapi… apa katanya tadi? Roh jahat?

"A-apa? Roh jahat katamu?" tanyaku penasaran, sekaligus sedikit takut.

"Iya, roh jahat. Hantu yang merepotkan," jawabnya santai. "seharian ini kamu dirasukinya, makanya omongan yang keluar dari mulutmu berlawanan dengan isi hatimu," tambahnya menjelaskan.

"O-oh," responku sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepala.

"Huh. Kalau kamu dengar omonganku tadi, pasti roh jahat itu jadi lebih cepat dikeluarkan. Kamu malah―sempat-sempatnya melamun tadi," ungkapnya kesal. Oh―tadi aku sempat melamun? Pasti aku sedang mengingat-ingat kejadian waktu itu.

"Ma-maaf. Terima kasih sudah menolongku," ucapku sambil menundukkan badan―meminta maaf sekaligus berterimakasih secara tulus.

"Ya―ya…" balasnya singkat.

"Ka-kamu… jelmaan dari mawar hitam yang waktu itu, kan?" tanyaku ragu.

"Ah, akhirnya kamu ingat juga, Hinata…" desahnya pelan. "Ya. Aku Sasuke. Si jelmaan mawar hitam itu," lanjutnya.

"O-oh…" sahutku pelan. Lalu? Harus bagaimanakah sikapku? Senangkah? Atau―

"Sesuai janji. Aku akan menjemput calon istriku," tegasnya.

Hening.

Apa?! Jadi syarat waktu itu tidak main-main? Aku, Hinata Hyuuga… harus jadi istri Sasuke si jelmaan mawar hitam itu? Akh… apa-apaan nasibku ini.

"Hinata?"

.

.

.

"Sesuai janji 10 tahun yang lalu, aku datang untuk menjadikanmu istriku."

I-ini pasti mimpi kan? Iya, 'kan? Pasti mimpi. Aku hanya perlu terbangun dari tidurku dan hidupku akan berjalan seperti biasa. _As usual. _

.

.

.

"Hinata… Hinata…"

Kudengar suara laki-laki membangunkanku. Ah―pasti Neji-niisan. "Ngg… Neji-niisan ya?" jawabku.

"Mimpi buruk ya, Hinata?" tanyanya.

"Iya, akhir-akhir ini aku mengalami mimpi yang aneh," ujarku sambil mengucek-ucek mata. Kutengok ke arah samping dan―

"Oh, mimpi apa?" tanya orang itu santai.

Oh tidak… ternyata bukan mimpi. Kenapa ada Sasuke di sini?! Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?!

"Kemarin kamu kabur cepat sekali, aku jadi khawatir," ucapnya seolah menjawab pertanyaan yang ada di otakku. Kata-kata tadi memang manis, tapi kalau yang mengatakannya Sasuke… aku malah jadi was-was.

"Itu sikap yang buruk terhadap calon suamimu, tahu!" sambungnya. Walaupun Sasuke berbicara dengan nada datar, aku tahu sebenarnya dia kesal.

"Ja-jangan memutuskan seenaknya. A-aku―"

"Yah, seharusnya memang sekarang sih melakukan upacaranya," potong Sasuke.

"U-upacara?" tanyaku bingung.

"Iya. Kalau sudah bisa menyelamatkan calon istri dari tindak kejahatan, maka kita diperbolehkan memasangkan cincin ke pasangan kita," jelasnya sambil menunjukkan cincin emas putih sederhana yang ada di telapak tangannya.

"La-lalu?"

"Setelah itu, kita sudah resmi menjadi sepasang suami-istri. Mudah bukan?" jawabnya santai. Segera Sasuke meraih tangan kananku untuk dipasangkannya cincin tadi.

"Hah?! Ja-jangan Sasuke… a-aku tidak mau…"

"Tenang saja, aku akan pastikan kamu aman selama hidup bersamaku."

"A-APA?! Tidaaaaakkk! Kumohon Sasuke!" teriakku memecah keheningan pagi.

Awal musim gugur kali ini sepertinya akan berbeda dari yang sebelum-sebelumnya. Karena―sekarang ada Sasuke yang akan mengikuti ke mana pun aku pergi. Dia berjanji akan menjagaku sampai aku bersedia menjadi istrinya. Aku tidak tahu kapan saat itu akan tiba. Saat ini aku hanya berharap hidupku tidak akan bertambah kacau karena kehadiran Sasuke di sekitarku.

FIN

.

.

.

**AN**: KYAAA! Akhirnya fic ini selesai juga… Sori banget yang nunggu kelanjutannya (kalo ada) hehehe. Udah hampir setahun ya ini fic dududuhhh si author satu ini emang males banget, udah gitu chapter kedua ini juga lebih pendek dari yang pertama, maaf banget ya readers! Makanya review yang banyak ya! Biar jadi semangat dan makin rajin bikin fic! OH YA! HAPPY SHDL! Ayo kawan ramaikan pairing SasuHina! Jangan lupa review fic ini juga ya :D *ditimpuk karena banyak omong*


End file.
